


Umbrella

by Emblue_Sparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up Talk, Break up Binging, Coda to 13x11 "Breakdown", Dean & Donna are just friends, Depressed Sam, Gen, M/M, Sad Dean, Sad Donna, Sad Doug, This is a happy Coda I swear to Chuck, burger eating beer drinking, friends comforting friends, general sillyness ensues, if I tell you more then I'd have to kill you so just read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks/pseuds/Emblue_Sparks
Summary: A few days after saving Wendy Hanscum, the brothers are in need of a break. While the Moose takes some much needed "me" time, Dean checks in on their friend Donna and gets the rest and relaxation he requires in order to move forward.





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> I've always suspected Dean and Donna would have a grand time hanging out and almost wrote a ficlet about Dean taking off after the Lakehouse to mourn Cas on her couch and her carefully bringing Dean back to life enough where he could stand up and begin to find hope. I was finishing my beastie at the time so it never happened, but this last episode provided the perfect opportunity. Hope you enjoy their friendship like I do!

_ “Let him go Donna. When you choose this life, anyone who gets too close, eventually they get hurt, or worse. So let him go, he’ll be safer that way.” _

The truth in Sam’s words struck a chord.  They hadn't been said in anger, but Dean recognized the exhaustion in his brother's voice. It wasn't physical fatigue per se, it was the kind of tired that cries from the soul as it's faltering under pressure. Under what feels like the weight of the world when a hunter is struggling to continue.

He knew that feeling well, Jesus did he know it. Cas was back, which literally made everything a shade brighter for Dean. They still had their issues though, which were continually running on a low drone in the background of his mind through every case and crisis since the angel had flat out refused his company for an angelic meet and greet several weeks back and still hadn't returned. Of course he feared something was wrong, but  _ nope, don't go there. I need to trust him. Focus on what's in front you, or who in this case. _

Sam was now the one in need of support and Dean was happy to administer it. Yet this time, his brother's pain had seemingly anchored itself so deeply that three days after returning from Oshkosh, Nebraska where they’d helped save Wendy Hanscum, Dean was still unable to lure the sorrowful Moose out of his paddock. He was at the end of his rope, if he didn't want his brother's company and support, he was damn well gonna get it from somewhere. Searching the internet for any kind of health nut hippie dippie bullshit retreat he could find, Dean booked Sam for a 5 day vegan yoga retreat in a nice looking Middle Earth Elvish River Kingdom looking place hidden a little north of Lebanon. Maybe he’d meet another bendy Tolkien fan and she’d pull him out of his funk enough for Dean to happily take over again from there.

He barged into the dark lord’s lair with a, “Rise and shine Sammy!”

At first, Sam was not amoosed. Grumpily rubbing the sleep off of his face he whined, “We need to be looking for spells to open the rift or find someone...another dreamwalker maybe.”

“Sammy I have been, meanwhile you’ve been playing the part of Sleeping Bullwinkle a little too well. Take the bench for a few days, get yourself 're-centered’ or whatever you call it. Maybe both of us need to clear some space in our overused melons for a decent recovery strategy.”

“Uh-huh. And where's your 're-centering’ taking place? The local stripper's retreat?”

“Actually no, Hibbing.”

Sam regarded him with silent curiosity and question.

“Donna’s cup of cheerful enthusiasm has always runneth over, but right now I figured I’d check if she needs a refill,” Dean explained.

Sam smiled at him approvingly. After coffee and a shower, he began mentally reviewing the merits of Deans suggestion and decided it would actually do them both good to converse with other people than each other for extended periods of time. He even went so far as to thank him for forcing him out of his cave long enough to recognize the wisdom of taking his health into consideration.

A few hours later, Dean wished his brother a happy hippie week at the front gate entrance to “Rivendell” as he called it, then took off up north to surprise their good friend and hopefully raise her spirits after losing her relationship with Doug a few days earlier. He’d refrained from telling Sam his intended spirit raising methods would likely serve as his own 're-centering.” As long as he came back to collect his little brother in a better headspace, did the “how” really matter?

~°~°~

He pulled into the Sheriff's station to see if Donna had returned to work yet, and was greeted by a rather forlorn looking Doug at the front desk.

“Hey man, I just came up to check on her. She really is family to my brother and I. Obviously this is a little awkward, but can you tell me if she's working?” Dean asked cautiously.

“She's home now, took a week of medical leave to...I probably shoulda done the same after.. ya know. Anyhoo ah-”

“It's ok Doug, you don't have to explain. You’re a good guy and you're hurting too. It's not for everybody, just promise me she has your friendship.”

“Always, of course” Doug assured him in a voice Dean absolutely believed.

“And if she ever asks for help, then you do what you are able to for her. Please.”

“You have my word,” he replied, standing a little taller.

Satisfied, Dean turned to leave, but heard Doug softly say something behind him. He turned to ask, but was given a note which had been scribbled out so quickly he almost couldn't decipher the writing.

“You’ll find them down at the market. Been her go to as long as I’ve known her. Thank you Dean, surely she could use a friend right now so...thank you,” Doug whispered in authentic gratitude, then swiftly turned and busied himself with files.

Hopping in Baby, he glanced at the note and understood. Doug hadn't realized he and Dean were already on the same page. The note, a list more accurately, ensured he and Donna would be on the same subject. The market was close, he made his purchases and headed over to the lovely green craftsman belonging to one currently broken-hearted Sheriff Hanscum.

Donna’s puffy eyes were wide as she took in the scene of a grinning Dean Winchester standing on her doorstep, a full grocery bag in each arm, and his duffle bag slung over his left shoulder.

“W-well...hiya! Aren’t you a sight! What's gotcha all the way up here? I haven't missed signs of a case have I?” She asked worriedly, while hugging him tight nonetheless.

“Na, everything’s quiet on the monster front. But there's something I was hoping you could help me out with…”

“Anything Dean, anything for you and Sam...who is where, exactly? Did he finally get tangled and stuck in the car? Come inside, it's January in Minnesota don’tcha know!”

“Sammy and I had plans to take a few days off, decompress, watch a few film favs, and the guy takes off on some yoga retreat leaving me with enough food and supplies for an entire X Files binge, can you believe that?”

Donna's eyebrows were raised and she appeared to be struggling with a response, as if Dean’s statement was possible but not wholly believable.

“I could really use a friend right now Donna, it ain't easy when things don't turn out the way you expect with a guy you really care about.”

Her eyes suddenly close tight, she pursed her lips and launched right into a silent, ugly cry. He dropped the bags on the counter and immediately held her close in the middle of her living room, giving her the support to finally let the damn burst. As she cried, he realized the comment he'd just made was probably taken as a half humorous attempt to jokingly vilify his brother for the yoga retreat escape, which had been his idea and not Sam’s. Or even a light attempt to sound like a broken-hearted girl himself. However, standing there with this typically strong, yet temporarily shattered creature in his embrace, it took almost everything he had not to breakdown just like she was but over an entirely different guy. It surprised him how close he came to dropping down the drawbridge and letting Donna in on his own heartache. But this week he was here for her, one of his several amazing heros. She needed and deserved his focus right now, not the other way around.

After some time had passed and her shaking had calmed, Donna remembered herself and began apologizing, but he would have none of it.

“But shoot, you must have cold things half melted in the bags by now!”

He shushed her and whispered in her ear, “It's alright Donna...Ben & Jerry's Butter Pecan Pie is always better a little melty anyways, am I right?”

Her eyes grew twice their normal size as she backed away to rifle through the grocery bags he’d set down.

“Holy moly Dean, how much Ben & Jerry's ice cream is in here...whoa, didja buy stock in the company?” It was hypothetical and she’d moved on to acknowledging other items purchased such as, “Enough pasta alfredo to feed Hibbing for a mo-lavender bubble bath..really?”

“I'm persnickety about smooth skin,” he tried to sound convincing.

She side eyed him with extreme suspicion.

“Hey, you wouldn't believe the amount of fancy schmancy hair care crap Sam indulges in.”

He saw belief on her face when he deflected to Sam, anybody who’d ever been up close and personal enough to even smell his hair would believe he’d shell out for quality product.

“Okie dokie now explain this…..” she asked, holding up the dvd rental of Notting Hill.

Dean nervously played with his lip and asked, “What? Who doesn't like a good Rom Com?”

Donna's right eyebrow shot up immediately.

“Okay you gotta admit Hugh's baby blues are easy to get lost in,” he tested.  _ They are pretty nice, just like Cas's  _ STOP.

She pulled out a bottle of Arbor Mist, a fruity wine cooler, and gently shook it at him saying, “You switch this for beer, thrown in Die Hard, you can stay here all week. We can give this fruity stuff to Miss Marple next door. I already have burger thawing for dinner, you like bacon and cheese on it too?”

“Donna?”

“Ya?”

He looked at her, quite pleased and stated, “It's gonna be a good week.”

And it was. It really was. The days were bitterly cold, but sunny. The guest room for Dean was tiny, but cozy. They lazily slept in, but he had coffee ready before she was up, and made her different kinds of pancakes every morning. He helped her with chores and even took on a few house projects so she wouldn't have to overpay a contractor. Twice she drove him down to the Hibbing gun range for some target practice, it was nice shooting something different for a change. They walked through her neighborhood each afternoon, and he drove her to the indoor swimming pool before dinner. He'd noticed she'd lost a little weight, which he made sure to mention, but also he also conveyed what a treasure she was for bringing light to everyone she met. He valued how hard she worked, and how much she cared for her family and community. 

Donna smiled when he'd complimented her on a shade of nail polish she was struggling to put on her toes one night. He plopped down on the couch and insisted, “I can clean a gun, I can paint nails,” and then he went to work making her feet look fabulous.

She grilled him dinner each night standing outside in the poofiest winter get up, sipping on J.D. to keep warm. Dean joked that she looked like she was heading out for some Canadian ice fishing. He wanted to cook, but she firmly insisted so he kept her and the bottle of Jack company.

The evenings were spent cozied up on the sofa in pink bathrobes after a hot shower, both smelling of fresh lavender. They plowed through the ice cream at a record rate because neither could get through the chosen chick flick of the evening without it.They sat there bemoaning the choices some female leads made, laughed at the ruggedly handsome scoundrels, and practically threw the empty ice cream containers at the tv whenever somebody cried, took a selfie, or even said the word itself.. “selfie”. Sometimes they'd go for two movies a night and watch some Die Hard. On these occasions they preferred beer over ice cream and Dean nearly choked at hearing a very buzzed Donna scream, “Yippee Ki-yay Mother Fucker!” at the same time he did. They both got quite tipsy that night and Dean thought it would be funny to “karaoke” to VH1. Donna took a little more convincing but a song came on she clearly liked and so got up and heartily belted it out. Before Dean knew it they were both singing into their beer bottles:

“ _ When the sun shines, we’ll shine together _

_ Told you I’ll be here forever _

_ Said I’ll always be a friend _

_ Took an oath, Imma stick it out til the end _

_ Now that it's raining more than ever _

_ Know that we'll still have each other _

_ You can stand under my umbrella……..” _

The few times that recognizably sorrowful expression crept across Donna's sweet visage, Dean was right there holding her hands and encouraging her with warm words, “This is gonna get better. It's not forever. You work out everyday to stay strong, you work hard to protect and save others. This town is lucky to have such a kickass guardian. I think you’re a really beautiful and amazing person. You may meet another hunter, it happens. Donna, having your friendship, being around you-it feels really good. I’m better by knowing you, glad I came here to check in.”

She beamed at him, wiping the corner of her eyes. “Can I ask ya somethin’? I promise not to tell a soul.”

“Sure, whaddya want to know?”

“Why do I get the feeling you needed this 'break up binge’ as much as I did, huh? You’re sad over someone, in the same heart sick way I am right now over Doug. Is Castiel..is he the guy that things didn't turn out the way you expected?”

_ How…? Wut???? _

Dean sat there stunned, for what felt like a long time. Donna was silent and patient, eventually she swiped the nail polish from the coffee table and began painting one of Dean's pinkies. She kept her head down, but did nothing to conceal a pleasant smile as she proceeded to paint another nail. He sat there unphased while she continued, as if it was the most common occurrence for a Thursday night. It may have had to do with the beer, but something to told him likely not. She was comforting and pampering him in the way  _ she _ knew how, he didn't want to take that away from her, plus it was pretty relaxing.

“Have you met him?” he finally asked.

“No, not yet. But Claire and Jody have mentioned him. They don't gossip ya know. They've never made an indication to me. Jody's never even met him, only knows of him through Claire and you.”

“Then how do you kno-?”

“The reverence Dean. It's in their voices, the weight and tone of your names together, even when Sam is in the same sentence.”

He let that sink in. He and Cas always just were. In one way or another. Undeniably, irrevocably together. He just didn't understand why Cas wouldn't stay with him. Especially this time, after dying and coming back. Something was different about him. Dean couldn't put his finger on it.

“Have you told him how you feel?”

“He’s been told so many times he's family. We want him home.  _ I _ want him home. But he takes off to fix things, alone. I know it's a hard concept for him, angels are...well most of them aren't at all what you’d expect” he sighed, so tired the heavenly host and their conniving bullshit.

“Then give him a concept different than family,” she said matter-of-factly.

“There's nothing stronger than family.”

“This is true. But a different concept doesn't have to negate the family part. My brother will  _ always  _ be my brother, the love I have for him is the same whether I’m dating someone or not. I’m blessed with two powerful, but different guys in my life. So give him a concept different from what he's known. He’s had family, that's not enough to stick around for, so give him something else, a reason to never want to leave and make sure he understands it without a doubt.”

“I'm not sure it would work out. I'm about as far from perfect as someone can get. I’ve messed up. I’ve failed to save so many people. How could he love me?”

“Oofta. Do I matter Dean?”

“Hell yes of course you do.”

“And Jody, the girls?”

“Obviously.”

“Anyone you’ve saved matters. We're alive to keep fighting for good in this world, just like you,  _ because _ of you. You matter, so much. It's for him to decide who he loves. But if you never tell him how you feel, you're taking that choice from him, and the chance at happiness for you both along with it. You’re afraid to try, I am too. But I want it. Don't think I could be a good hunter if I didn't have someone to come back home to..or with. So I'm not gonna give up looking for something good to balance all the bad out there.”

“You shouldn't. What Sam said was true, but it doesn't mean there aren't exceptions. You deserve to be happy. Promise me you won't give up,” Dean asked her, searching her eyes beseechingly.

“I will, if you promise to embrace one of the oldest and noblest of friendship traditions, no matter how childish.”

Dean perked up immediately, “You had me at friendship and childish.”

“Pinky swear,” she said with a twinkle in her eye and her smallest finger in the air.

Dean chortled and threw back his head in amusement.

Donna smirked at him expectantly, then questioningly.

“Pfft! And ruin my nails? You’ve only put on the first coat. I need two at least,” Dean said in feigned horror.

Donna giggled and shook the little bottle before getting started.

~°~°~

Friday night Dean took Donna out to the restaurant of her choosing and couldn't be more pleased with the steakhouse they pulled up to. He told her the sky was the limit so she chose the biggest, most outrageous dessert on the menu, for an  _ appetizer.  _ They were in such a silly mood they didn’t even pretend to look sheepish at the mountain of sugar approaching them. The waiter was literally rolling up the atrocity on a cart to their table and the restaurants eyes turned in awe.

“Pie in the Sky, Sir...cherry as requested. 13 scoops of ice cream in every flavor we offer, whipped cream and a handful of cherries on top. Would you like chocolate syrup Sheriff?”

“No...no no no Roger thank you though,” Donna barely got out.

“We’re gonna be summoning demons tonight Donna,” Dean ceremoniously stated.

She giggled and looked at for an explanation as she took the first bite.

“Diabetes demons,” he said with the most dorktastic facial expression and dug in.

She and Dean were laughing hysterically like two teenagers who’d snuck out back to abuse the bar’s supply of Peach Schnapps. It was one of those times where a friend could say something completely nerdy and for some reason it was the funniest thing ever and the laughter snowball just kept rolling.

“You’re a cornball Dean Winchester, ya know that?” She replied, tears from her laughter beginning to fall.

“Yes Sheriff.”

Since they’d recently been reminded back in Oshkosh how things could take a bad turn at any moment in their field, tonight they were gonna get while the gettin’ was good and there would be no apologies. They snarfed down most of the ice cream, the pie could always be brought home. Next was the choice between the Holy Cow! Challenge- if you could eat over 70 ounces of Prime Rib in an hour your entire meal was free. Or for those desiring some lighter fare- the Helk of an Elk Bear Dare offered 50 ounces of Elk, Grizzly, Venison, and other various game, those finishing the meal  _ period _ received a $100 gift certificate and a set of antler sheds in good shape that the restaurant had dubbed a “really nice rack”.

They opted to save room for a special salad later and so chose the Bear Dare.

Neither one of them could finish but weren't too upset about it. They did however request that Roger bring out a sample of the antlers with their salad so they could take the ultimate “Wish You Were Here Sammy” picture. Sam had shot him a few texts over the week to let him know he felt a little better, so Dean thought he’d get a kick out of their silly moment as proof he was hanging in there too. They laughed all the way back to Baby and made it home in one piece. Neither remembered the last time behaving so silly, or having so much fun.

Dean was up early the next morning, he found that Donna beat him to the punch and made  _ him _ coffee. She also handed him a fork with the same silent, mischievous gleam in her eye from the night before as she slid the pie between them. With an eyebrow raised in a challenge, she dared him to try and finish before her.

He quietly giggled and accepted, but between the early hour and the heavy coffee, they both found themselves slowing down and simply enjoying each others quiet companionship. After they demolished most of the pie, Dean loaded his duffle bag in Baby and gave Donna a bear hug.

“You’re gonna be alright,” he whispered.

“Oh you betcha. Thank you for coming all the way out here. I’d have been ok, but it was so much more fun with you, yer a hoot!” she cheerfully declared, hugging him goodbye. “Let me know how things go with you and Castiel ok?”

Dean nodded in promise, he’d thought about it. Really thought about it. When Cas came back, he would tell him. Maybe it would work out and he’d be back to the angel he knew and loved. Maybe it wouldn't. But at least he’d know for sure.

“Thanks Donna, you were right about me needing this.”

“Let's not wait til the next break up to do it again.”

“Agreed.”

She waved as he drove away in Baby, he watched her figure fade in the rear view mirror. He left Minnesota feeling rested and a little more confident he could do this. He’d tell Cas how he felt. He’d carry Sam through his dark time. And he’d bring his family back home. He was already looking forward to catching up with Sammy, and even hearing about his nerdtastic health nut adventures in Rivendell. He hoped his time there had been just a restful because who knew what the future held. But as long as there was ice cream, beer, chick flicks, and good people to share them with, then the world might just be salvaged after all.

  
  
  



End file.
